Hellborn Allied Military
Founding The Hellborn Allied Military was formed when Colonel Ramiel Diux, a Sith Lord and soldier formed a military to fight the growing threat of the infected plague that was emerging as a force that would take over the Galaxy. Some of his apprentices, as well as a few Jedi joined him in it's creation when it's primary HQ was built on Bassadro. The Birth of Power The Hellborn Allied Military was formed by Colonel Ramiel Diux, and grew to have allies in many parts of the Galaxy, including the mandalorians as well as the Order of the Crystal Rose on Helska IV. The Military was formed on Bassadro as it's base was built after the first attack by the infected on the planet was beaten off and crushed. Colonel Diux served as one of two Commanders of the Hellborns, along with Colonel Jack Stealer. The Fleet Commander was Major Jack Mapio, also known as Darth Sitis, one of Diux' sith apprentices. The Field Marshall of the Armoured Support was Major Corallis, while Major Linn Kalin, a Jedi, led the Infantry Battalion. Capt Rissa Sser-Kalin, Linn's sister also served in the military, acting as the Wing Commander, commanding all starfighters. Finally, Darth Nex, also known as Major Atuna Lemep, served as the Commander of the Commando Detachment, a highly skilled and specialzed section within the Hellborns. Hellborn Organization of Battle The Hellborns maintained several Battalions, each with their own purpose or posting. Hellborn Command Colonel Ramiel Diux - Hellborn Commanding Officer'' Colonel Diux served with the Republic military for several years, before he was recruited to undergo Jedi training. Upon completion of his Jedi training, he soon fell to the dark side, becoming a Sith. As a sith he rose in power and rank until he was named a Sith Lord and formed his own Sith Order on the world of Bassadro, the Order of the Black Star. Soon hearing of the infection plague that was threatening the Galaxy, Diux felt his soldier instincts kick in once again and left to aid in the fight against the creatures. Serving with the Allied Resistance from the beginning, he joined the survivors of the attack on Belkadan on Tatooine and subsequently started fighting along side them. Once the Resistance moved to Bassadro, under suggestion of Diux, Ramiel led the newly formed 4rth Battalion to a crushing victory over the infected forces as they attempted to seize Bassadro. Rebuilding the remains of the Allied Base, Diux led the forces to build a new Fortress Base on the planet of Bassadro and formed the Hellborn Allied Military. As the military progressed, their ranks grew and Diux assumed the position of Commanding Officer of the Hellborns. '''Colonel Jack Stealer - Hellborn Commander Colonel Stealer was one of several survivors of the infection attack on Belkadan. He and his men fought against the Plague until the planet was overrun and he was Forced to retreat and move to Tatooine to regroup. Once on Tatooine, he met up with Lord Decieus and along with some others formed a Resistance against the Plague. Fighting alongside the others, Jack went out on his own to scout other possible planets as the majority of people moved to Bassadro. Once he rejoined them on Bassadro, Jack and Linn Kalin left for Carratos where they established an Allied Base. While there they grew close and became lovers. After establishing it, they left the 3rd Battalion of Hellborns there and moved back to Bassadro. As he did, he arrived in time to help defend the planet from the Plague attack and then aided in the forming of the Hellborns, assuming the position of Hellborn Commander. Major Linn Kalin - Infantry Division Commander Major Kalin was once a Jedi Knight, following the Council and fighting to preserve peace and Justice in the galaxy. However when she had a dispute with the Council, she soon after broke away, moving off into the Galaxy and becoming a Gray Jedi. After some time of adventuring on her own, Linn came upon the world of Tatooine. Crash Landing, she requested some help and after a series of events, she joined the Resistance fighitng against the Plague. Serving on both Tatooine and Carratos, Linn moved off to Bassadro with Jack. Upon their return she fought in the defense of Bassadro from the first battle. After the infected had been wiped out, she aided in the formation of the Hellborns. Soon after the formation, Linn was made Infantry Division Commander, and delegated the task of commanding the Infantry in battle. Major Jack Mapio/Sitis - Fleet Commander Major Sitis was one of several survivors of the infection attack on Belkadan. As he was forced to retreat, he felt that he had failed on Belkadan and was to weak to really do anything. After leaving for Tatooine, he met up with the other survivors and joined the Resistance to fight against the infected. After leaving Tatooine and moving to Bassadro, Jack learned that Colonel Diux was also the Master of a Sith Order on Bassadro. Seeing the dark side as the only way to gain power, he sought to join Decieus' order. Joining the Order upon his arrival on Bassadro, Jack became known also as Darth Sitis. Soon after the Defense of Bassadro, Sitis aided in the creation of the Hellborns and soon after its formation, he was appointed by Colonel Diux as the Fleet Commander, Commanding all of the capital ships in the Hellborn Navy. Major Atuna Lemep/Nex - Commando Division Commander Very little is known about Major Nex. Other than he has fought on Belkadan as well as Tatooine and Bassadro. After the formation of the Hellborns, Atuna was promoted to the rank of Major and due to the nature of his character, it was decided that he was the prime choice to lead the elite and secretive Commando unit of the Hellborns. Captain Rissa Sser-Kalin - Wing Commander Captain Sser-Kalin was once a Jedi Knight, following the Council and fighting to preserve peace and Justice in the galaxy along side her childhood friend Linn. However when Linn had a dispute with the Council, she soon after broke away with her as she was the only family that Rissa considered to have left. Although they were separated, Rissa found her way back to her, meeting back up with her on Tatooine. Joining the Resistance, Rissa then moved with everyone to Bassadro and aided in the formation of the Hellborns. After it's formation Rissa was made the Wing Commander of the Unit, commanding all starfighter Squadrons in the Hellborn Navy. Category:Military Organizations